love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
ENDLESS PARADE
ENDLESS PARADE là bài hát được trình bày bởi μ’s và được phát hành cùng với vé cho live thứ tư của μ’s, μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ vào ngày 8 tháng 2, và 9 tháng 2, 2014. Bài hát được phát hành dưới dạng đĩa CD đặc biệt vào 3 tháng 2, 2014 cùng với những món hàng khác của live thứ 4. Bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Yabuki Kana. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LAPP-1054)' 'CD' #ENDLESS PARADE #ENDLESS PARADE (Off Vocal) Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Lyrics Rōmaji= ENDLESS PARADE hikari no mahou Todoketai no anata e to ENDLESS PARADE tanoshii yume wa Owarasenai sore ga aikotoba I say issho ni You say tonjau yo Aa motto motto hageshiku odoreba Kaeritakunai kyou wa asobou yo! Jikan o wasurete itsumademo Shiawasena ongaku ga narihibiku dance dance dakara dance dance daisuki! Watashitachi no PARADE Endless Message takamaru kodou Tomaranai no ureshikute Endless Message tanoshii yume de Tsunagarimashou sore mo aikotoba I say issho ni You say tonjatta Aa zutto zutto kono mama odoru yo Waratte itai kyou mo ashita mo ne Kagayaku haato de mirai e to Shiawasena ongaku o kanaderu yo dance dance dakara dance dance dare demo! Watashitachi to PARADE Kaeritakunai kyou wa asobou yo Jikan o wasurete itsumademo Shiawasena ongaku ga narihibiku dance dance dakara dance dance daisuki! Watashitachi no PARADE |-| Kanji= ENDLESS PARADE 光の魔法 届けたいの　あなたへと ENDLESS PARADE 楽しい夢は 終わらせない　それが合言葉 I say 一緒に You say 飛んじゃうよ あぁ　もっと もっと 激しく 踊れば 帰りたくない今日は　遊ぼうよ! 時間を忘れて　いつまでも 幸せな音楽が　鳴り響く dance dance だから dance dance 大好き! 私達のPARADE Endless Message 高まる鼓動 止まらないの　嬉しくて Endless Message 楽しい夢で 繋がりましょう　それも合言葉 I say 一緒に You say 飛んじゃった あぁずっと　ずっと　このまま踊るよ 笑っていたい今日も　明日もね 輝くハートで　未来へと 幸せな音楽を　奏でるよ dance dance だから dance dance 誰でも! 私達とPARADE 帰りたくない今日は 遊ぼうよ 時間を忘れて　いつまでも 幸せな音楽が　鳴り響く dance dance だから dance dance 大好き! 私達のPARADE |-| English= ENDLESS PARADE The magic of these lights I want it to reach, all the way to you ENDLESS PARADE Fun dreams are Never ending, that's our slogan I say "Together" You say "Let's fly!" Aah, if we just dance more and more intensely Today we don't want to return home, let's play! Let's forget about the time, with no end in sight The happy music is resonating dance dance because dance dance I love you! Our PARADE Endless Message The rising beat Can't be stopped, with our happiness Endless Message With our fun dreams Let's form a connection, that's also our slogan I say "Together" You say "We're flying!" Aah, forever and ever, let's dance just like now Today we want to laugh, surely it's the same tomorrow With our shining hearts, let's head for the future The happy music is playing dance dance because dance dance No matter who! Us and the PARADE Today we don't want to return home, let's play! Let's forget about the time, with no end in sight The happy music is resonating dance dance because dance dance I love you! Our PARADE Trivia *Nó là một trong số ít bài hát chưa bao giờ được biểu diễn live. References Thể_loại:M's songs Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Live thứ 4 Thể_loại:Buổi biểu diễn của µ's Thể_loại:Μ's Songs